Claudio (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Introduction:' "My name's Claudio. I'm a model and I care about doing things my way." *'Morning:' "Good morning, player. What are you doing?" *'Afternoon:' "You're looking well. It's good to see that you're cheery." *'Evening:' "Good evening, player!" *'Night:' "Ugh... I feel sleepy..." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Yay!♥ I'm so happy! I love this.♪ You're so thoughtful." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "It's a healthy animal.♫" *'Win a Contest:' "That's awesome. You won? Congratulations!" *'Lost a Contest:' "Too bad! Maybe next time." *'Talk too Much:' "Everyone here is friendly." *'Favorite:' "Wow, Chocolate Ice Cream!♪ Thank you very much, player! It's my favorite." *'Loved:' "That's very nice. You're giving it to me? Thank you.♥" *'Liked:' "Oh, I like this.♥ I'm so happy. Thank you." *'Neutral:' "Thank you for your kindness!♪" *'Dislike:' "What is this?" *'Hated:' "Oh no, I hate this the most..." *'Horror:' "I can't eat something with eggs. I'm a little disappointed that you give this to me." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I couldn't accept more gifts today!" *'Birthday Gift:' "You remembered my birthday!♥ Thank you. This is great.♪" *'White:' "What? O, you're saying hello." *'Black:' "Huh? Do you need something? If not, can we discuss it later?" *'Blue:' "What? You're here? You're here at this hour. Even someone like you." *'Purple:' "You're always working hard. Seeing you inspires me to work a little harder too." *'Yellow:' "You have a good time too.♪" *'Orange:' "I feel happy when I'm acting these days. I wonder why...♥" *'Teal:' "This is odd. I'm not sick, but my chest feels tight. It mostly seems to happen around you..." *'Green:' "Everyone feels mad sometimes. EVEN ME!" *'Pink:' "People say that I've put more heart into my acting.♥ Looks like being with you is good for me." *'Red:' "I'm not blushing because of you. Don't be foolish! Besides, um... I'm a bard! What are you thinking?!" *'Rainbow:' "I don't know how long I'm going to live, so I try to make every day exciting.♪ Well, I've met you, so I won't have to worry about that!♥" *'Early Spring:' "I like spring...♪ It's fun to take a nap beneath the cherry trees!" *'Late Spring:' "Spring is so nice and warm.♥ My work is doing well now." *'Early Summer:' "It's so hot! Make sure to drink lots of water." *'Late Summer:' "The summer bugs make a lot of different noises. I don't like bugs, but I like the music they make." *'Early Autumn:' "In autumn, even fish gird for winter with haste. And thus catching them now means they have a great taste!" *'Late Autumn:' "It's getting colder, so you should make sure you have some warm clothes!" *'Early Winter:' "Brr! It's cold!" *'Late Winter:' "The month is almost over..." *'Sunny:' "When it's nice out, I want to be outside.☆" *'Cloudy:' "The sky seems to be really dark today." *'Rainy:' "I'm not scared of rain...!" *'Snowy:' "Snow is so fluffy, white, and pretty." *'Christmas': "Good morning. This is Christmas so I stop by your house. We're having a party with just the two of us, will you come?" **'Yes:' "I'm happy!☆ So, meet at the inn by 17:00. I'll be waiting." **'No:' "That's too bad. I'll invite you next time." (Claudio leaves) *'White Day:' "For White Day? This is perfect.♪ Thanks!♥" *'Valentine's Day:' "On Valentine's Day, I want to give you a delicious cake. I think I use the correct ingredients. Here, take this!" *'Before Married:' "We'll be married one week later. I'm really excited. When we're married, I'll do my best with the cooking and cleaning and such." *'Having a Child:' "The child will born 1 month later. I must do by best according to my heart..." *'Having another Child:' "We will have another child. I must do my best, and don't cry!" *'After Childbirth:' "Uwaaah...♥ our baby is very cute." *'First Child grows up:' "I feel really good when playing with our child!♪" *'Second Child grows up:' "I'm relieved that our children are looking well.♫" *'Before Married:' "According to your spouse, the lovely pairing will get married 7 days later. It won't effect their marriage life, but people there will be busy." *'Having a Child:' "You added one to your family! With you I rejoice! May happiness ever abound from your choice!♥" *'Having another Child:' "There will be another newcomer in your family. I guess I was a newbie, once, too. I'm sure they'll love this town!" *'After Childbirth:' "Are you having a baby? Congratulations♥!" *'First Child grows up:' "Now there are someone growing up in your family. There is never a dull moment there. ♫" *'Second Child grows up:' "I'm envious that your children get along so well." Category:Story of World (game) Quotes